Treatment
by Kquilono
Summary: A new drug containing two types of meteor rocks created by accident may hold the key to curring all illnesses, but the drug, has a side effect... large amounts of energy is released, enough that it could possibly kill someone...
1. Accidental Discovery

A scientist was working with meteor samples. He mixed some of the red and green liquid meteors. He placed a drop on the slide and held it up in the light. He was preparing to examine it under the microscope, when suddenly this terrible feeling came over him. He knew what was coming and sprinted around the room trying to find something, but it was too late. Achoo! _ Stupid cold!_  
He set the snot covered slide on the counter and went off in search of a tissue. When he returned successful in his mission he grabbed the slide and prepared to toss it in the garbage, but something caught his eye. The slide seemed almost to sparkle.

_Strange,_ he thought,_ what could possibly make it sparkle? _

He placed it on the microscope to examine it and saw something that he never thought was possible. The meteor rock was killing all the germs on the slide. While it killed the germs it seemed to give off small amounts of energy as a byproduct.  
_How can this be possible?_ he thought. And then it dawned on him,_ I might have just sneezed myself into the biggest discovery of this century! Who needs electricity when you can just get energy by destroying bacteria! This could mean cleaner air and cheaper electric bills! Get rid of pollution and get a ton of energy at the same time! Wait, what if… oh! I think this could work! Maybe if I introduce some of it into someone, the liquid could kill all illnesses… but what about the energy, will it be too much? Will it kill people?_

He decided to test it on a lab rat. He mixed up the green and red meteor liquids and put some in a syringe and injected it into the rodent. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then the rat squeaked and started to twitch. It ran around in circles and squeaked some more. Then he noticed something… the rat's fur was glowing… brighter and brighter it got until so bright he had to shield his eyes. And he ran from the room hoping the rat wouldn't explode and get his lab all messy. The rat's squeaking was blocked out as he closed the door. The window on his door let light out on the wall closest to it.

Suddenly the darkness returned and he figured it was as close to safe as it would ever be. The scientist was almost afraid to look at what was left of the poor rat._ What have I done?_ thought the scientist. He slowly walked into his room half expecting fried rat guts to be hanging from the ceiling. He looked around, but there were no rat guts, and no blast marks. He looked at the cage where once the rat was, and what do you know, he was still there! The rat looked at him and drank from it's water container. It acted as though nothing had happened to it and it squeaked happily. 


	2. strange dreams

_**Chapter 2:**_

Clark walked up to the wall of the caves. His fingers traced the eight sides of the key hole. He looked at all the symbols on the walls. He knew what each one meant, but there were no answers to the questions that plagued his mind.

So many questions that he wanted answered, but only a few that truly bothered him. _Why did my parents send me here? What is the destiny that they want me to fulfill? Why do these caves tell so much about me, but not the answers I want to learn? How was I able to fly?_

"Where are the answers to my life?" Clark asked no one in particular. But someone heard him and answered.

A voice loud, and strong, that shook every fiber of his being, spoke within his mind, "Kal El, my son, the answers are inside of you. Look deep within yourself and you will know everything you need. The answers are there with your memories of us, and your dreams and longings. Concentrate hard enough and you will find them."

And then another voice came, but this one was different. Instead of filling Clark with hatred and fear this voice brought calmness and peace. It sent comfort flowing through him and warmed him inside and out. He suddenly felt like he was back home as a baby in his mother's arms as she rocked him to sleep and sang a lullaby he didn't yet understand. "Kal El, I love you. Come back to me. Fly home." she whispered.

"I can't, I don't know how!" Clark cried. And a tear slid down his cheek as he wished he was home.

"Come home to us." Lara whispered.

Clark sat up straight in his bed. That dream felt so real. His face still had a tear on it. He remembered her voice so clearly that it seemed she could be right there beside him.

The sweet smell of pancakes shook the dream from him as he got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Clark grabbed an extra big stack of pancakes, he was going to need if he wanted to tell his parents about the dream.

"I had the weirdest dream last night" Clark told his parents.

"What was it about?" his dad asked.

"Well…" Clark began to tell them about the dream.

When he finished his parents looked at each other with the same idea of the dream's meaning.

"Jor El coming into your dreams can't be anything good…" Martha said.

"But what about Lara? She was there too. What do you think it means?"

"I think they want you to _fulfill your destiny…_" Johnathan said.

"Clark, be careful."

(somehow have Chloe say: "Don't go flying off without telling me.")


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The scientist was bubbling over with excitement as he carried out a few more tests… he had to be sure the "miracle drug" was safe for humans before he told Lex what he had found. He also had to try and find a way to harness all the energy that was released when the liquid was introduced to bacteria.

"I have found the perfect "cure all" drug. In all of my tests the drug has completely gotten rid of everything that might harm a human life form, everything from a simple cold to cancer, AIDS, it even cured radiation sickness! It seems to give the subject unusual strength and happiness. It's better than I have ever though anything could get!"

"Slow down! What is all this talk about a miracle drug?" Lex asked.

"I was experimenting with liquid meteor rocks… I know that is stupid and dangerous and I should never have mixed them, and—"

"Hold on!! Meteor rocks? Tell me everything."

"I know they are unstable and they seem to have unknown qualities and side effects, but I mixed the green and red, and then I sneezed on it."

"You _sneezed_ on it?"

"Yeah, I left the room to get a Kleenex, and when I came back the slide was sparkling and glowing!"

"Are you feeling ok? Did you hit your head recently?"

"I am not insane!!! It was sparkling! I looked at in under the slide and it was so strange! The meteor rock mixture was destroying the bacteria! It was giving off such a large amount of energy that it was glowing and sparkling! I couldn't believe my eyes!"

"I am not sure if I believe what you are saying…"

"I swear it's true! I was so caught up in the moment that I did something even more stupid too… I tried injecting it into a rat before I did any experiments first…"

"Go on! I don't care! What happened?" Lex was so excited about the opportunity to make more money that he didn't care if his employees were not doing things the way they were suppose to be done…

"It started to glow so bright I thought it would explode, so I ran out of the lab and waited until the glowing went away. I thought the poor thing had exploded, I thought I was going to get fired for making a mess of the rat, but when I went back in it was sitting like normal and it seemed as happy, if not happier than normal."

"Have you worked on anything to harness the energy? That could be a way to end the world's energy sources," he really was thinking about how it could make him so much money and everyone would know his name, "have you tested it on humans yet?"

"No… I … thought I better tell you first. I have some ideas on how to harness the energy, but I think I will need some help with that part. I also thought I should get some permission before I test it on humans."

"Well, if you think it is safe for humans then by all means, TEST IT NOW! Get people working on your idea for harnessing the energy. I want to be able to distribute the drug tonight!"

"Tonight, Lex? I don't think that's possible!"

"Maybe you could test the drug on yourself and if it gives you the strength you talk about, maybe it will help you go faster too!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Go now!"


End file.
